Bleed
by September Wolves
Summary: Grimmjow must fight to survive in the world of Vampires, especially as the first of men who can bear their children.But the increasing intimate gestures from his patron is most troubling. Ichi/Grimm MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New fic for Easter Holidays! I know I have a habit of starting things and not finishing them but I will try! It's just I have too many plot bunnies running around...**

**Note: The background history of this fic will fold out as it goes but to those that want to ask before I write it out, feel free to ask through reviews and I will message you back! =) (in other words, I'm too lazy to write it out...-.-) Ichigo is XII.  
**

**Pairing: Ichigo Seme/Grimmjow Uke Mpreg!  
**

* * *

**One**

"Those that are called upon, please report to the front line."

Grimmjow glanced curiously around him and frowned. The room was filled with soldiers from different ranks and divisions but none of them knew why they were here. He frowned and checked his watch as the list started. A few at the end of the room shuffled aside to let two men into the room.

They were about the same height. One had wavy blond hair and a slightly bored expression on his face as he strode slowly into the room. Obviously being in the same room with a bunch of sweaty soldiers was not his ideal vacation. The other man, slightly taller than him stood at his right, wearing a simple black uniform with gold embroidering and lots of shiny little badges fixed to the front of his breast. There was a simple military hat over his hair and hid his eyes in the shadows. They stopped and the man in front took out a long sheet of paper before giving the men a smoldering once-over. Grimmjow knew he was one of those leeches. The eyes slid over the list and he began calling out names in a rich deep voice. The teal haired man snorted and glared at the smudge of dirt on his shoe as the list went on.

The ones called were assembled in front of the military man. He stood straight, legs slightly apart and hands behind his back. It was the usual posture for someone in the higher ranks.

"Ya think we're in trouble or something?" a guy next to him nudged Grimmjow and he snorted.

"Doesn't matter. Them leeches are probably just bored." The man next to him laughed nervously and swallowed.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." The words rang out in the silent room and Grimmjow glowered as he stood and spat casually to the side. He sauntered to the end of the line and ignored the blond man's obvious look of disgust. The tall one in the uniform hadn't moved an inch but up-close Grimmjow could see the shiny gun attached to his belt and the whole thing suddenly didn't feel too right.

"Alright, those in the line follow closely." The blond waved off the rest of the soldiers in the room and turned to the ones assembled in the line. Grimmjow followed the line into the glass doors and frowned as he passed the tall uniformed guy.

"Hold out your hands while you pass through the arch."

There were three arches and Grimmjow was soon filed through the fourth one. Nothing beeped as he passed. On the other side, only half of the men were still standing around. Apparently some weren't qualified. As they stood around, Grimmjow noticed a few more men in dark uniforms had appeared in the room, standing as eerily still as the first one. The blond cleared throat and gestured toward a door.

"Hold out your left hand when you enter. There will only be a small sample check, nothing to worry about." The line of men shuffled slowly into the room. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and squinted at the front of the line. The checker was slotted onto their finger. Grimmjow was perfectly familiar with the process. He didn't wince when the small razor broke his skin and the processor hummed before spitting out the silver strip with a small star at the edge. He smirked smugly. So drinking the beer that morning had been effective to lower his blood quality down a level. The small sticker was fixed to his wrist and they filed into the room where the men in black uniforms had already filed in silently.

"Sit, gentlemen." The blond gestured to the chairs and Grimmjow slowly settled himself into one, keeping his eyes on the leech at the front.

After seeing all of them were seated, the blond motioned for the men to stand behind each chair. Grimmjow stiffened when he heard the sound of boot heels clicking as the one with the shiny badges stopped behind him. Then the blond smiled and clapped his hands, twice. Grimmjow knew there was something wrong the instant the door to the room slid close with a soft hiss and he managed to draw his wrist off the chair arm just in time before the shiny metal cuff snapped over his wrist. Instead it snagged his shirt sleeve.

"What the fuck is this!" the teal haired soldier struggled with the cuffs that had wound over his right hand and ankles. Suddenly a shadow hovered over him and the man in the uniform reached out and took his left wrist. The touch was gentle but firm.

Needless to say Grimmjow snapped. The soldier was human but he still went through twelve years of training. It wasn't for nothing. He ripped his hand out of the man's grip and swung it furiously. The guy ducked faster than the human eye could follow but Grimmjow managed to knock off his hat.

The man's bright orange locks seemed oddly out of place in the pure white room. It clashed with his own teal hair and Grimmjow's body froze when the dark crimson eyes fixed themselves to his casually. He saw hunger and clear warning in those eyes.

_I would appreciate it if you behaved like the rest. _

The words echoed in his mind and Grimmjow drew in a sharp breath before he tore his eyes from the leech's. The man cradled his wrist, a calloused thumb running teasingly over the sensitive underside of his wrist as the other hand casually pried the thick metal cuff open and guided Grimmjow's hand in place before bending it into place again. The touch lingered a bit longer than necessary before the leech straightened again, retrieving his head wear and dusting it off.

"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here." the blond leech at the front of the room started slowly, not reacting at the least to the small scuffle. "The last human woman has died." He paused and glanced around. "As we all know, they are essential for producing the next generation of children. As of now, we have finally sunk into full panic. In order for the survival of our race, our scientists have developed a drug to help us along."

His sergeant in command had always called Grimmjow slow but the realization was dawning on him and the man started struggling anew. Warm hands landed on his shoulders and forced his body to remain still.

"Get off me, you sick fucker! I'd rather die than allow you to make me your fucking experiment rat!" he tried to turn his head and a hard blow to his face made the man's head snap to the side. Grimmjow saw stars. Then the foreign feeling of another's presence invaded his mind. The vampire forced him to go still but the damage had been done. The fearful murmurs became louder but the blond went on without giving them any reaction.

"----you will be subjected to the tests and sent off to your normal positions with a patron. There's really no need to be afraid. You should feel proud to help keep the population alive." The words were lost to the hard pounding of Grimmjow's heart. But no matter how hard he struggled, his body didn't listen.

A woman in white passed around a tray of strange yellow shots and each of the men in black took one. Grimmjow watched in silence as the orange haired leech took a needle and offered the woman a small nod. She blushed and went onto the next.

The leech knelt gracefully in front of him and Grimmjow bared his teeth savagely. The crimson eyes were void of emotion as he took one of Grimmjow's wrists and drew back the sleeve. Grimmjow tried to move but his body was still slack and he watched in horror as the cuffs drew hack and his own hand went to the man. Warm fingers gently probed his skin, searching for a visible vein. The leech rubbed an alcohol pad over the skin before pulling the cap off the needle.

_Don't even think about running._

His shoulders slumped as the words echoed in his head. What had he done to deserve this? Grimmjow's eyes became wet with panic as the needle pressed briefly against his skin before going in. the yellow liquid slid into his body slowly, the cool feeling spread rapidly from his wrist to the rest of his body and Grimmjow clenched his teeth, shooting the leech his most venomous glare. The bright haired man merely stood up, depositing the now empty needle into the silver tray. His eye flickered to the small bead of blood on Grimmjow's wrist and the teal haired man saw hunger flicker in those crimson eyes before the man pressed a cotton wad over his wrist.

He reached into a left pocket and drew out a belt thing. Grimmjow watched helplessly as the leech pulled his pant leg up and wrapped the thing over his ankle. There was an audible click before the thing tightened around his ankle.

_This will immediately shoot a tranquilizer into you if you try to run. _

The words explained silently in his head and Grimmjow tried to ignore the uncomfortable ache that was starting to flare in his abdomen.

_ I am called XII. I will be your patron from now on. The next few months, you will be spending under my close observation. For now, sleep._

Grimmjow snorted at the name and tried to fight the urge but it was impossible and he found himself fading off to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

The feeling of searing pain awoke Grimmjow from his deep sleep and the man groaned deliriously as he curled into a ball. The ache in his abdomen was starting to intensify. The foreign sheets were soaked with sweat and Grimmjow cracked open a blue eye. The room was dark except for a small lamp to the side of the room. He was lying in a king-size four poster bed, half naked. His stomach tensed again as a wave of pain washed over him. Grimmjow's hands shook as he struggled up, tripping over the sheets in the process. The tracker device felt heavy on his ankle as he dragged himself toward the only door he could find.

It led to a huge bathroom with mirrors on all sides and Grimmjow froze when he turned to look into one. He was wearing a pair of soft grey sleeping pants but the back of the pants was covered in red. The sudden panic made the world spin and he nearly fell. The soldier breathed carefully as he steadied himself and forced the fear to back down. Grimmjow could smell the bitter metallic tang in the air as he stepped into the large bathtub and fumbled off the ruined pants. His lower body ached as the hot water washed over him. Rivets of red slid down his legs and traveled to the drain. Grimmjow fought the urge to cry.

He didn't need to look to know why his abdomen was aching so much. His sister used to complain every time she had her period before she died. The drug's purpose was clear. Suddenly Grimmjow felt dirty. He soaped his hands and pressed them between his legs, frantically trying to rub the blood away.

Maybe it was just a trick; please let it be a trick.

But no matter how much he tried, his hand always came away bloody. The pain was intensifying and he gave a wild sob as he stumbled out of the shower. In his haste, Grimmjow lost his balance and toppled. For a few short seconds, he thought there was going to be pain but there were suddenly warm strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist. A hand fell to his naked hip and Grimmjow froze.

"The change has begun so soon?" the figure behind him nosed his earlobe before licking it. "You smell…fertile…" Grimmjow froze as warm breath washed over his neck and the lips descended, complete with the fangs.

He had forgotten about the vampire.

* * *

**Review and tell me how you think! =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy the speedy update! Thanks for the reviews guys! *throws hugs and kisses* you all have been so supportive!**

**Note: Rukia is Byakuya's younger sister and a noble but she likes to be with Ichigo(XII) And female vampires can't bear children if you were wondering. Any questions can be asked though reviews! =)  
**

* * *

**Two**

Grimmjow bolted upright when the heavy mahogany doors opened and the small maid flounced in. her eyes were the same hypnotic gold as the other vampires who were well fed. Despite himself, Grimmjow still blushed to the roots of his hair when her eyes wandered over his chest. The red bite marks stood out angrily against his pale skin and the soldier drew the thick sheets over himself to cover his chest. She clicked her tongue and gave him a once over.

"How do you feel?" she asked politely as she handed him the breakfast tray. Grimmjow didn't reply as he sniffed curiously at the food. "Our Lord sends his apologies. What happened yesterday night was highly inappropriate and he has allowed you to have your breakfast in bed. Enjoy."

Grimmjow felt anger and humiliation wash over him at he words and clutched the bed sheets. His body was still sore and feeling strange from the change and the loss of blood was certainly not helping. His body tensed as the memories washed over him.

_XII was standing behind him, his hands gently guiding Grimmjow's neck and bared the pounding artery. Grimmjow could feel the vampire's breath become shallow and uneven, the hunger probably reflecting in those dark red eyes. The vampire was only wearing a thin white shirt and a pair of black slacks. The material stuck uncomfortably against Grimmjow's back and he felt vulnerable and exposed. _

_ Warm hands gently turned him around and he stared into the handsome face, water streaming down his bright locks and plastering them against his head. His lips twitched into a small smile before he leaned forward, evading Grimmjow's space and pressed them experimentally against Grimmjow's trembling ones. The kiss swept him off his feet in surprise and Grimmjow gaped as the tongue pressed against his lower lip, gently running over his chin before pressing those sinful lips against his neck. _

_ Then XII stopped breathing. The silence was only interrupted by the loud pounding of his heart. Dimly Grimmjow remembered that vampires didn't technically need to breath nor did they have any heartbeat. Then the vampire exhaled softly. The hands traveled lower and touched his thighs. Grimmjow suddenly realized he was in a shower wet and naked and being pressed against the wall by a leech. Then the teeth pierced his skin and he let out a cry of shock. _

_ It felt nice, the heady rush of blood leaving his body. Grimmjow felt the soothing murmuring in his mind try to calm him down and relaxed, unconsciously allowing the leech to press his wet pant-clad knee between his legs. _

_ "Oh…" the small groan of pleasure came from his mouth but Grimmjow couldn't seem t stop his own body from responding to the vampire. Calloused fingers gently slid between his legs and explored the sensitive areas, rubbing experimentally. Grimmjow arched up to him as the vampire sucked at his neck, a rough tongue rubbing against the bite mark. Fingers breached his opening and pressed in. _

_ Grimmjow snapped out of his stupor as the first digit slid into his body. He flinched away and did the only thing his muddled mind allowed. _

_ He grabbed the thick glass bottle of shampoo from the tub and slammed it over the vampire's head. There was a loud crunch as XII'S hand came up and the glass shattered against his fist. Grimmjow dropped the shards and stumbled out of the bathroom, not bothering to look behind him. He grabbed a towel from the bed and slipped it around his waist, pressing a hand over the still oozing wound on his neck as he ran down the stairs. _

_ The doors were all locked and the mansion was eerily silent. He kept running despite the woozy feeling of blood loss and stumbled. He tumbled down the stairs and managed to loose his towel somewhere along. He was barely conscious when arms lifted him up and a girl's face loomed in. _

_ "My, what a naughty boy you are…" she cooed before everything went dark. _

"You should eat, it's not drugged. The vitamin pills are just to help your body adjust to the drug." The black haired girl wrapped her fingers around the spoon and leveled him with a flat look. "Want me to feed you?'

Grimmjow shook his head and took the spoon. The food was surprisingly good. He dug in and ate, hunger coming back to him after a few bites to kick start his stomach. The girl watched him silently with a wistful expression as he ate but she didn't touch the food.

"My name's Rukia by the way." She said after a while. "You should slow down; you might get sick if you eat like that."

Grimmjow ignored her as he crammed another spoonful of food into his mouth, his cheeks bulging. She watched him with a faint smile as he ate and then cleaned up the empty dishes. Grimmjow watched her step toward the door.

"Don't worry. You'll only be here for a month. After the change, they will send you back to your normal life. My Lord will be here soon. Make yourself presentable." She shut the door behind her.

Grimmjow bolted from the bathroom and searched frantically for anything sharp to cut off the tracker device. But there were only a few bottles of medication. He felt annoyed as he dressed in a pair of new unsoiled pants and a shirt after his bath. The man recoiled from the package of brightly colored tampons and maxi pads but after a while of consideration, he took a pad. There was no way Grimmjow was going to stick a tampon up his ass. The pad was only to keep his pants clean. He tried to ignore the burning feeling of his pride and ego getting a good beating as he slipped his pants up gently.

Grimmjow froze when he stepped out of the bathroom and saw the orange haired vampire sitting by the window. The leech set his book down and raised an eyebrow.

_Your little mind conflicts are rather amusing to listen to. Oh, and I wouldn't try that if I were you._

Grimmjow locked eyes with the leech and slowly let go of the lamp he had snatched up without thinking. The soldier growled and shook his head roughly to rid the voice.

"Cut out your magic crap and talk with your mouth like the rest of us, you bloodsucker!" he glared at the vampire as XII slid a bookmark into the pages before standing gracefully.

"My deepest apologies for the scare I gave you last night." The vampire spoke and Grimmjow found his voice oddly human compared to the other vampires he'd heard. It didn't have the weird ringing that made your head dizzy and confused.

Under the sunlight, the vampire seemed so much less intimidating. His orange hair glowed like the dying embers of a fire and the simple white silk shirt was unbuttoned to the third button, allowing Grimmjow a peek of white porcelain skin and defined chest muscles. His eyes were a lighter red almost orange color. Obviously he had a meal before coming back. Light lashes fluttered gently before the vampire took several strides, closing the distance between them and reached forward to take Grimmjow's chin.

"You have a bit of rebellious streak in you, hmm?" those hypnotic eyes met his and a flicker of sadness seemed to flash past before they returned to the same distant look. "I suppose he would love to break you…nothing better than a challenge to relive the old days."

Grimmjow slapped the hand away and took a step back. XII moved distractedly back to the window and glanced down. Long fingers teased the tailored cuffs while Grimmjow tried to think of a way to get out of the room.

"I believe I have told you before that you will not succeed getting out of here, alive at least."

Grimmjow growled in anger and clapped fingers over his ears. "Get out of my head! I need to get out of here."

"You can't." The answer was simple as the vampire spun to face him again. "I've been watching you for two years now. At the beginning of the experiments, I was assigned to your case." He reached a hand for the soldier again. Grimmjow was frozen in shock.

"You were excellent in all of your fields and had a good mental health. The scientists told us to choose only the strongest human males for the experiment, not sure whether they would survive, but you are doing fine…" cool fingers held Grimmjow's hips and the calloused thumb slid under his shirt, massaging the flat muscles. XII's lashes fluttered close as he leaned forward and inhaled the scent of the human.

"Soon, your stomach won't be flat anymore…you will be a mother of our race…"

At those words, Grimmjow did the only thing he could thing of and kneed XII hard between the legs. It was almost funny to see the vampire's face become somehow flushed and he froze in shock and pain. Grimmjow wished he had broken something as he grabbed the lamp and brought the thing over XII's head. The vampire gave a soft gasp of pain as he doubled over and Grimmjow made a move toward the door, yanking it open as he ran down the stairs.

It took him a while to get to the ground floor. His own room had been on the fifth floor. The ex-soldier raced past an elaborate ballroom and grabbed one of the fake-looking swords mantled over the fireplace.

He was breathing hard as he rushed blindly though the halls. The set of double doors appeared in front of him and Grimmjow's heart soared as he rammed the sword though the crack. Sunlight seeped in and the doors gave with a loud crack. He dropped the sword and froze.

Maroon eyes watched him coldly as the vampire stood on the steps. The leech was paler than XII and had long straight black hair framing an angular face. He was dressed in a black tux and had a cane at his side. He was more on the feminine side of beautiful and Grimmjow didn't have any time to move aside before the hands shot out and seized his throat and slammed him against the side of the house.

"Not trying to escape, are you?" the cold ringing words were emotionless and Grimmjow fought off the shiver as the coldness of those fingers seeped into his skin. The vampire leaned closer and sniffed curiously.

"You haven't been claimed yet…hasn't he broken you? if not, I can always help…" a slow dark smirk appeared over his face and the fingers stroked his neck in a sickening way. Grimmjow's vision was starting to darken from the lack of oxygen.

"Ah, Byakuya. Sorry for keeping you waiting for Rukia." Warm familiar words sounded from behind him and Grimmjow barely registered the fact he could breathe again. The brunet vampire released Grimmjow suddenly and the girl vampire behind XII glanced curiously between them before bouncing down the stairs.

"Big brother!" she rushed to him and embraced the brunet. A pale hand rubbed her head of black locks casually as Byakuya kept his eyes trailed on XII's face. Grimmjow allowed arms to wrap around his waist and draw him against the warm body before he shivered.

"Good day, then." Byakuya gave XII a sharp nod before turning back to the large black limo parked near the steps. They stood silently as the car slowly faded into the distance.

Grimmjow let his eyes scan over the expanse of trees and more trees.

"This is my family estate. The servants haven't arrived yet so it's been quiet. I knew you were going to try to make a run for it so I took you here instead of the condo in the city." The words were clipped and short as if XII had finally been fed up with Grimmjow. Then the voice took on a softer tone. Grimmjow shivered as the warmth of the vampire's body left him and XII turned away.

"One month, and you will be out of my hair."

* * *

**What do you think? Leave a review! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG I updated! clap with me ppl! *claps*  
**

**anyhow, enjoy! I will be focusing on this fic for a while so review and tell me how it is and if you have any possible versions of plot, please feel free to tell me! =)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Three**

Grimmjow woke in the middle of the night, his head pounding and body feeling too hot to breath. His hand automatically went to his throat and Grimmjow convulsed on the large king-sized bed. Blood was literally pounding in his ears. Bright lights popped in his vision as he struggled off the bed, rolling on to the lush carpet. His half crawled half dragged himself to the large bathroom.

Grimmjow buried his head into the sink and let out a groan as cold porcelain met his flaming skin. Cold water washed over his head and he relaxed, trying to forget about the past crazy week. The only good thing that came out of it was his so called period was finally over so the searing pain in his abdomen had faded into a dull ache. XII had helpfully informed him that it was the implanted female organs growing slowly. He was forced to eat high protein foods and was watched over 24/7 by some unknown servant. Just thinking about vaginas made him sick

He didn't know how long he had passed out but the feeling of hard fingers against his neck jolted Grimmjow out of his stupor. Iron fingers dragged his limp body out of the bathroom and Grimmjow winced as he was thrown roughly onto the bed. He coughed as water dripped out of the tangles of bright blue hair.

"What were you thinking trying to drown yourself?" the angry hiss made Grimmjow smirk in satisfaction. He looked up into crimson eyes challengingly and spat into XII's face.

"Hah, so you can get angry too…" he tried to make the words jeering but they just sounded tired. The pounding feeling in his skull made the vampire look oddly blurry and Grimmjow swayed on the bed. Crimson eyes narrowed at Grimmjow's flushed face.

"I see…" warm fingers slid over heated skin as the vampire pulled the soaked shirt off Grimmjow's tanned skin. "You need to be bled…"

Grimmjow struggled weakly but to his disappointment, the vampire handled him like a delicate doll. Warm fingers traced over his flushed cheek and ran butterfly touches down his eyelids before moving to his lips. XII's eyes were strangely glazed and unfocused as he stared at the throbbing vein in the pain throat. Then as if finally giving into the addiction, he closed his eyes, swallowed painfully and pressed his lips to the tender skin. His fangs tore through the skin and the rich scent of blood flooded his senses. XII shivered as pure arousal washed though him. The feeling of satisfaction made him close his eyes, cradling the soldier against his chest like a treasured child.

Grimmjow was in heaven. The pounding in his ears had lessened the moment XII's fangs had pierced his neck. The giddy high feeling of blood loss was pure ecstasy. His limbs cooled down considerably. His body arched up as the vampire sucked particularly hard, his arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. Grimmjow groaned as he felt something hard prod his inner thigh. The vampire atop him suddenly went still as the soldier started rolling his hips up against him, small whimpering sighs of pleasure leaving his tongue. He groaned and closed his eyes again, trying to keep the feeling of pure lust down. Two more deep sucks and he drew back, eyes widening at the sight of Grimmjow's expression. The soldier came hard into his pants as the fangs retracted and he met XII's look of amazement. Embarrassment rushed though him and he tried to struggle but the vampire suddenly grabbed his head and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Then with a light breeze, the vampire had gone. A piece of silk bed sheet fluttered onto the ground as Grimmjow struggled to sit up. The thick double doors were still swinging slowly and he pressed a hand to his kiss stung lips, eyes glazed a he stared down at his dirty boxers.

"Holy shit…"

* * *

The next morning, Grimmjow felt like he could literally bench-press a bull elephant. The feeling of happiness that came with a good night's sleep could not be ignored as he bounced into the main kitchen. The servants stopped fooling around when they saw him. The awkward silence was broken by Rukia as she threw a piece of raw tomato at Grimmjow and shrieked as she flew out the back door with a high pitched giggle.

Grimmjow smiled. He didn't have anything against the servants of the manor. They were mostly humans with the odd few that were half-bloods. Rukia was the only one who was a noble but she sure didn't behave like one. Grimmjow peeled the tomato slice off his face and smiled a very nasty smile as he chased after the girl.

They rushed through the corridors, Rukia jumping occasionally and knocking over vases and chairs to slow Grimmjow down. They ended up destroying half the mansion before Rukia decided to take their battle outside.

Grimmjow stopped at the sight of the lush trees and the city visible through the trees. The house was on a hill so he had a pretty god view of freedom but couldn't reach it. He halted and took a deep breath, holing out his hand toward the city. It was just beyond two fences and an expanse of trees. He really wanted to make a break for it…

"Grimm-chan?" Rukia turned curiously and blinked at his expression. She sighed at the look of longing and walked over to him. "Let's take a walk…"

Grimmjow didn't pull away when she grabbed his hand. Her fingers were cool to the touch but not cold like Byakuya's and not warm like XII's.

"Let me tell you a story, once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a small girl who had two loving parents and a big sister. The child lived happily with her family but one day, the noble lord of the city fell in love with the older sister's beauty and begged for her hand. She accepted and they married happily but soon the lord of another region also wanted the sister. But because she only loved her husband, he killed her and her family like they were just common animals. But because the lords were immortal, they soon forgot about the matter. The little girl in the family still lived. Her sister used her life to swap for hers under the condition that she was turned into one of them. And when she was about to die in the streets, a vampire found her and took her in. he raised her like his own sister and she soon learned to trust him."

Rukia stopped walking and stared out into the green landscape. Her eyes were hard and squeezed Grimmjow's fingers. "I was that little girl…and XII took me in even though I vowed to kill vampires. Sometimes life isn't perfect but I ever gave up…you shouldn't either. Consider yourself lucky because XII is the kindest vampire there is, take it from me..."

Grimmjow remained silent but squeezed her fingers in return. She smiled at him, her bright eyes shining.

"You two are going to make me sick…" a cool velvety voice spoke from behind them and Grimmjow whirled around. XII had an amused expression on his face as he walked over to them, wearing a simple black shirt that made his hair look like wild fire in toe wind.

"Rukia, you do realize that your brother has to pay for all that stuff you broke today…" he trailed off and shot her a meaningful look. She stuck her tongue out and the next second, she was a blur, running back to the mansion. XII chuckled softly and shook his head slowly.

"Shall we?" he turned to Grimmjow and offered a hand. The soldier slapped the hand away with a blush and started back up the hill.

"Well, that's an improvement…at least he didn't break your hand off…" XII muttered to himself and followed the solder up the hill, a smile playing about his lips.

* * *

**Review! and tell me how it is!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I updated. Clap for me, will ya. Review and has got to be the weirdest stuff I have ever written...O.o  
**

**Chapter rating: M (Be warned)  
**

**THIS IS SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**Four**

Rain slicked the floor to ceiling window, blurring the world outside into an endless expanse of grey and white. Grimmjow sat stock still in an armchair near the fireplace, eyes trained on the vampire sitting casually opposite him.

"You were injected with a blood parasite, which causes something called blood fever. The parasite does something to your blood cells. You will generate five times the blood amount of a human. You will need to be bled twice a week or the pains, headaches and high temperature will kill you. Am I clear?"

Grimmjow could only stare in mute horror, his mind still blank and unwilling to register those words falling from the vampire's mouth. So that was the reason he kept waking up during the middle of the night, mind muddled and pounding in pain. He carefully ignored the small voice at the back of his head that all those occasions had ended with him and the goddamn vampire in a fairly sexual position and that his lower body ached for more every time.

"And what is your role in all this crap?" Grimmjow couldn't help but be sarcastic. XII, the vampire sitting gracefully in front of him merely shrugged.

"I am you host until your female parts fully mature. I am to record your progress and symptoms in order to make a better drug replacement." he hesitated, "not all men can survive this. You are very fortunate to be alive."

"Fortunate?" Grimmjow laugh was so bitter it even surprised himself. He stood, pacing restlessly toward the window. "I would have given anything to die instead. I'm a proud soldier; I've done nothing that I regret. Who do you vampires think you are, the hand of god?"

There was a moment of silence and a small part of him feared he had gone too far. Then he froze when a smooth hand gently touched the space between his shoulder blades.

"I don't know." XII replied quietly as thy both looked out the rain blurred window.

* * *

He had been staying with XII for about three weeks when the first checkup had come. When the vampire told him the news, he felt a sense of dread settle liquid metal in the pit of his stomach. He was terrified of going back to that place where everything had gone wrong and God had decided to spit in his face. He knew why they wanted to check him. Grimmjow wasn't stupid. He knew fully well what the drugs were doing to his body.

To put it bluntly, he had literally grown a fucking vagina.

There was a small opening about the size of his thumb right beneath his ball sacs and it had given him pain beyond imagination when he had been bleeding. The thing was silky soft to the touch and when the bleeding had stopped and he had slid his middle finger against it, his hand came back wet and there was an unfamiliar ache in his abdomen. That had been downright scary.

And so he found himself standing outside the shiny building with its gray metal statue of a handsome male vampire with ridiculous gravity-defying locks embracing a naked human that looked creepily familiar to the Virgin Mary. He shivered momentarily and felt something heavy wrap around his shoulders. XII had draped the dark black coat he had been wearing seconds ago onto Grimmjow's shoulders. He nodded at the ex-soldier but didn't smile. Then, enveloping Grimmjow's hand in his smooth cool marble-like one, they took the steps up to the door in silence.

It was moments like these that really confused Grimmjow. The vampire was like no other he'd ever met. He seemed to have genuine feelings, something that Grimmjow had come to believe when he observed the way XII behaved around Rukia. And there was that visible layer of thoughtfulness and concern that really wormed its way under the sturdy wall of defense that Grimmjow had built around himself. He had woken in the past week, constant pain in his stomach and the vampire would be at his bedside in a heartbeat. Grimmjow struggled the first two nights when the vampire tugged his night shirt up and started to gently rub the aching area in a desperate attempt to salvage whatever dignity he had left. But the feeling of firm cool hands against his burning skin and how good it actually felt made the soldier give up grudgingly, although he did dish out some highly offending verbal abuse during those massages. If XII was angry at Grimmjow for saying all those horrible things he didn't let it show on his face. It remained the handsome expressionless mask he always wore, but Grimmjow could see little flashes of hunger and something darker in his eyes.

But he couldn't help thinking that he was a thin strip of humanity left in XII, if you looked deep enough. And he was different from the others. That was something Grimmjow realized the moment he laid eyes upon the vampire.

Judging from all the sideway glances and some openly gawking stares he was getting, it wasn't common for a carrier host to have skin-on-skin contact with his charge. Grimmjow could care less what anyone thought of him, let alone a handful of vampires. And XII didn't seem to mid the contact, his hand firm around Grimmjow's.

They reached a small corridor with the words 'Check-up Area' printed on a small metal sign overhead and the vampire led him to a small silver door with a white knob and pushed it open. It was a small room that resembled a physician's office. There was a white bunk in the middle; a light fixture overhead that Grimmjow knew would literally blind him if it were turned on and a handsome man with almost transparent skin sitting in a steel chair. XII greeted the man with a small nod of his head and Grimmjow blinked.

He was pushed gently forward and sat down on a cold metal bench. The blonde man vampire turned a flirty smile toward XII and pulled out a thick needle. Grimmjow's stomach did a hard lurch. The vampire standing over him froze for a moment before excusing himself and turning toward the door. Grimmjow watched as XII slipped out and shut the door with a faint click. It was odd. He acted almost as if he was afraid of catching the scent of Grimmjow's blood again. Was he afraid of losing control again?

The blonde vampire was obviously immune to the scent of blood as he drew out a thick tube with a straight face and slapped a band-aid to the needle wound. XII entered a few seconds later, his face a smooth mask of indifference. Grimmjow was asked to sit on the examination bunk next and he was reluctant until XII took a warning step forward. Grumbling under his breath, he pulled himself onto the bunk, crinkling the paper laid over it in the process.

"Alright, now if you would just remove your pants and spread your legs wide." The blonde said in a velvety voice. Grimmjow froze, his heart pounding in his chest as he saw the doctor take a long steel stick with a round thing in the front and attach it to an electrical cord. The blonde vampire frowned.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do I have to do everything myself?" he reached for Grimmjow with one hand. Grimmjow shook his head, clutching at his slacks. But the vampire's strength was too great and the belt broke under a vicious tug and he jerked.

He didn't know what came over him, the thick wave of panic and dread that washed over his heart made him lash out and kick the blonde doctor in the temple. The vampire's head jerked to the side and he dropped the silver probe in his hands. The thing fell to the old marble floor with a crisp crack and the doctor was turning back to Grimmjow with murder in his eyes. He glared back, jerking his now useless belt back over his ruined pants.

A hand closed firmly over the blonde's wrist, stopping him in whatever he was going to do. XII looked him in the eye and spoke, his voice in a tone that left no argument.

"Let me do the rest of the check up." he said evenly and the blonde vampire jerked his hand away with an ugly sneer in Grimmjow's way and a respectful nod toward XII. He left the room after exchanging a few words with XII. Grimmjow tensed his body.

"If you think I'm going to let you touch me instead, you're so fucking out of your mind." he snarled but the bright haired vampire just gave him a disarmingly handsome smile and moved without Grimmjow even realizing. The air in his lungs were forced out of them when the vampire bodily slammed him onto the inspection table, securing his hands with some clear rubber wires on the edges of the table.

His expressionless mask was back in place as he loomed over Grimmjow. For a moment the ex-soldier was reminded of a frog being dissected by a particularly curious nine-year-old. He struggled with the binding but they held firm and he snarled and spat in anger. Grimmjow watched helplessly as the vampire donned a pair of elastic gloves and forced his legs to spread as he tugged off his pants, revealing the vulnerable opening above his anus.

There was a sharp intake of breath as the vampire set eyes on his body and Grimmjow felt horribly violated. Tears sprain into his eyes and he knew he was helpless to fight back. He hated this. He wanted so very much to die right there and then.

"You're beautiful." the words that came out of XII's mouth startled him out of his misery and he felt the steel tip of the probe touch the delicate opening, tracing something wet over the sensitive flesh. His back arched in pain as the sharp probe entered and dug its way through layers of newly grown ad very delicate flesh. The feeling was as arousing as it was painful. Grimmjow choked. He bit his lips hard enough to draw blood as h thrashed his legs but the vampire kept to his job, the probe felt like it had gone in miles deep when suddenly Grimmjow let out a half scream and moan.

White hot pleasure seared through his body as the now warmed tip of the thing pressed into his core. He was rapidly becoming wet; the thick clear fluids leaking out of him sliding against the metal of the probe had his face burning with humiliation. Grimmjow's biceps and abdominal muscles flexed as the vampire purposefully dug the probe deeper. Blood rushed to his cock and he had to bite down on his severely damaged lips to prevent himself from screaming again.

It felt like ages until XII pulled the steel thing slowly out of his now very wet and thoroughly swollen opening. Grimmjow couldn't help but clench around the retracting tool as it left the warm cavern of his body. The vampire seemed to be struggling with some internal battle as he slowly placed the tool back onto the plate. He jerked the soiled gloves off his fingers and stood shakily. Grimmjow noticed he was breathing rather hard, although it was unnecessary and his eyes had turned from clear orange-ish red to dark muddy brown. XII glanced at the computer readings and cleared his throat before speaking in a rough strained voice so unlike his normal tones.

"Congratulations, it seems your body has accepted the changes quite well." he massaged his temple before turning o Grimmjow and it took the vampire a few seconds to register the scene before him. Grimmjow's cock stood proud and flushed in a nest of pubic hair. The wet glistening entrance underneath was opening and closing slightly as if it missed the feeling of being filled. The ex-soldier's usual hawkish blue eyes were hooded and glazed, making him look oddly vulnerable. He was panting slightly.

XII swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling a bit dry. And before the vampire could stop himself and repress the maddening urge to claim Grimmjow as his, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the human's.

* * *

**AN: Review? LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL!  
**


End file.
